Showgirl
by Cryztalline
Summary: With prom just around the corner and Nationals closely following it, Blaine and Sam will have to face all adversities to finally make up for the lost time, wrong choices and bad decisions on the past and make way for the future and whatever it holds for them. Meanwhile, Rachel will face the ugly side of show business, its risks and disadvantages. *Continuation to Cher-ish


***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners.**

**So due to excessive Tumblr-ing I realized this was Blam week and I would have loved to take part of it but writing one-shots isn't my forte plus I know they would suck really bad so I'll pretend this is my apportion to the cause.**

I-oOo-I

"An independent production? That's awesome! From my understanding it's pretty hard to land a role on full-fledged Broadway plays but this a great way to start making a name for yourself. You've come a long way Rachel."

"Thanks Blaine. I haven't gotten the part or even auditioned yet but I hope a door opens. Besides who doesn't love Wuthering Heights? That book is the mother of all tragic love stories." Rachel replied at the computer screen while Blaine's excitement was giving away.

"So what part are you auditioning for?" Blaine asked as the excitement transferred to Rachel.

"Did you really had to ask? I'm aiming to land the female lead, which, according to the audition sheet, is Catherine Earnshaw. I assume that being a natural brunette will just add point in my favor." Rachel stated with that trademark confident tone of hers.

"Well then, I wish nothing but success. Have you decided which song you'll use to land the role though?" Blaine's question seemed to undermine the wall of confidence as Rachel now seemed doubtful.

"Well, with classes and everything I've had very little time to plan this. Don't get me wrong, I have everything under control but I haven't really decided on a song." Rachel answered back.

"Well you said the play was just a "Mamma Mia!" rehash with Kate Bush music right?" Blaine asked as Rachel nodded. "Isn't the choice a bit obvious?"

"Well it says it will follow the book's plot so I don't know how or which portions would utilize the songs and to be honest wouldn't that be playing it safe? I bet all aspirant actors who audition for "Mamma Mia!" sing ABBA songs. This people want something different." Rachel said as Blaine followed her dialogue closely. "Besides, Kate Bush's vocal range is pretty amazing, I could certainly try doing it but I don't want to risk ruining my chances by singing "Wuthering Heights" or "Wow" just to make a statement."

Blaine nodded while still looking confused. "So what do you have in mind Miss Berry?"

"To be honest with you I still don't know but I'm sure something will come up eventually." Rachel replied while Blaine gave her a kind smile.

"Well then I hope that something arrives in time. Again best wishes with everything Rachel. Talk to you soon!"

"Thanks a lot Blaine. Good luck to you! And congrats on winning Regionals, keep McKinley as big as always!" Rachel said as both of them disconnected from their Skype chat.

I-oOo-I

"It sucks that Brittany left, she always lightened the mood when things got depressing." Sam winced as he walked to his next class with Tina.

"I know how you feel, I'm sure everyone feels the same but look on the bright side she got a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm sure she'll make the most out of it." Tina replied as Sam just shrugged.

"I know, I'm happy for her but still, ever since I arrived here she's been here to make everyone feel better." Sam said, which he noticed, made Tina roll her eyes.

Before the discussion could go further both of them where stopped by Sugar, who quickly gave both of them a pink pin with her name on clashingly bright teal letters.

"Um… thanks? What the occasion for these?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"Since we won at the singing competition thingy I figured that the best way to leave this place with a BANG! would be if I won the prom queen title and lets face it, who wouldn't vote for me?" Sugar said proudly as Sam and Tina looked at each other.

"You do realize that you'll need a partner to back you up right? Most of the time, the girl who wins prom queen always has a guy to use as man-candy to gain votes from the hormonal girls with no date." Tina said while Sugar still looked as mellow as always.

"Calm down, I have a plan. At first I wanted to ask Artie to help me gain pity votes just like that blonde girl did last year but I doubt using the wheelchair card will work two years in a row. Then I thought I could convince Joe of growing his hair out again and convince people for give me pity votes by making them think he's homeless but apparently hair takes more time than I thought to grow, I just don't get why guys don't use hair extensions, it worked for me." Sugar continued babbling about her scheme to earn votes and each plan sounded just as ridiculous as the next one but the last one was the one that gained Tina's and Sam's attention back. "So I came to the conclusion that my best bet would be asking Blaine to be my prom king."

Sam's eyes widened and Tina's jaw dropped. "Say what? Sugar don't you know all of McKinley knows Blaine's gay? They would never buy it!"

Sugar rolled her eyes dramatically annoyed. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? I told you that by having a gay guy run for prom king with me I would be pushing the envelope as I know that no one has tired doing that before, at least on purpose. Think about it, people will be shocked and they will probably see this as a way of promoting equality and stuff. Besides he's in almost every after class club so he could convince the people there to vote for us as well."

Tina gave Sugar he signature unimpressed look. "Having two boys run for prom king together would promote equality, this would just seem desperate and needy. Besides I was going to ask Blaine to be my prom date."

"Yeah because asking the guy you Vapor-raped to be your date isn't desperate or needy." Sam said jokingly while Sugar giggled and Tina blushed in embarrassment.

"Cut it out Sam!" Tina said as she slapped his arm while he just chuckled.

"Whatever, that's my plan and if you don't like it deal with it. Just keep those pins on at every time. Please and thank you." Sugar said as she left the scene.

"Well that was odd. Still I suppose being her human propaganda won't hurt." Tina said as she pinned the badge on her bag.

"True, besides I doubt Blaine will accept. He's not the kind of guy to help someone on stuff like that." Sam said as Tina nodded in agreement. Ever since Ryder suggested him to invite Blaine as his date for prom Sam made that his goal and as much as he supported Sugar's campaign for prom queen he secretly hoped that Blaine declined her offer.

"Well see you next period. By the way, if you see Blaine let him know I need to talk to him. If I catch him before Sugar does there's no way she'll get her crazy plan on the run." Tina said as both separated as they entered their respective classrooms.

_As if. I'll invite him beforehand, sucks that there won't be much thought put into it due to the circumstances but at least I get to go with Blaine and that's all that matters._

I-oOo-I

Geography had always been one of the subjects Sam hated the most. The fact that there where no interesting people to talk with along with the teacher's dull monologues made for a deadly combination that always resulted in Sam getting a quick snooze.

"Mr. Evans?" The voice sounded blurry and quite far away but Sam was still conscious enough to hear it even while napping in the middle of class. "Mr. Evans!" That's when it hit him, literally. A loud pound on his desk made Sam flinch for a second before coming into his senses and waking up.

The geography teacher, Ms. Rutherford, was giving him the stink eye while everyone else just couldn't contain their need of laughing out loud. That was the downside of not having any friendly face on that class, when situations like this surfaced Sam had to fend of for himself.

"That's the third time this week Sam and you know what they say, third time's the charm. Please go to Mr. Figgins' office immediately." Ms. Rutherford was one of the younger teachers at McKinley and was actually pretty forgiving and patient but when someone pissed her off they had only hell to pay.

Sam had never gone to the principal's office due to a punishment before so besides being new, this experience was also a bit frightening. Hopefully the only thing to come out of this would be a warning from Figgins.

Before he could knock Principal Figgins was already waiting for him. How teachers got each other's memos so fast blew Sam's mind but there was no denying that Figgins knew why he was there.

"Take a seat Mr. Evans." While not as imposing as Sue Sylvester, Principal Figgins had enough power to make him at least slightly respectable in the eyes of the student body, and Sam was no exception. "Ms. Rutherford told me what happened and to be honest things like this don't really mean much and don't deserve any kind of severe punishment."

Sam felt relief after hearing that but the fact that Figgins still had a serious look on his face made him realize it wasn't going to be that easy.

"But you are a special case. I believe you recall Miss Pierce right?" Figgins asked as Sam nodded. He found the question rather redundant; especially considering last time Sam had been on that office it was with Brittany. "Well, just like you, last year she had an important part on the student body. Since you're currently Blaine Anderson's second in command the similarity isn't as exact but my point is, your result for the SAT tests where subpar and even if you aren't failing any course your grades aren't really impressive nor decent for that matter and we don't want you to pass through the same situation Miss Pierce had to go through so I would like to make an intervention."

Now Sam was out of words. He knew he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed but hearing other people say it just made him feel bad about himself. Not getting any real support from Brittany last time didn't help and while Blaine was able to talk him into feeling better, it seemed that all that work had been thrown down the wastebasket. "What kind of intervention?"

"I would need to have a word with your parents." That was it; everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. His parent had let him stay at Lima under three conditions. Fist being calling every weekend to let them know he was okay, second was not messing around or causing trouble to anyone, specially the Hummel household who was letting him stay at their place, and last being getting good or at least average grades.

"But… my parent wouldn't be able to make it here. They're not even living in Ohio at the moment." Sam replied wishing that excuse could be enough to get him out of that situation.

"Don't worry about that, we'll contact them and hopefully something could be arranged between us. I'm sure they could get here for a couple of days, especially since it's something about their son." Figgins said while Sam began feeling sick. "That would be all, we'll keep in touch Mr. Evans."

As he walked out of the office Sam pressed both his hands up his face. _If only I had stayed awake during the geography class none of this would have happened_.

A few seconds latter a light tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Much to his joy it was Blaine who his eyes landed on. "Hey stranger. Why are you down here, I thought you had class?"

"I would ask you the same, you're not the kind to skip classes." Sam asked while Blaine grinned at him.

"Our biology teacher dismissed the class early, I won't question her decisions but I'm glad she did, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to bump to you until glee club practice." For some odd reason Blaine always knew what to say to make Sam smile, no matter how bad the situation was.

"Well I… I had to go to Figgins office. I would rather not talk about it…" Sam replied while Blaine's stoic look made it obvious he wasn't going to let go of the issue easily.

"Come on Sam, you can't keep stuff like that in for long, you more than anyone should know that. Let out some steam." Blaine was never that insistent when it came to stuff like this but ever since the drama with Ryder a few weeks back occurred, he had taken the mantel of Sam's therapist, which he actually pulled off pretty well.

"Alright, but let go somewhere else. It's something pretty embarrassing really." Sam replied while looking abashed by the situation.

"Okay sure. I was actually going to get some grapes I left on my car to eat before cheerleading practice today. We could talk there if you want." He offered as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Sound like a plan."

I-oOo-I

"You really think your parents will pull you out of McKinley? We're just a few months away from graduation, I doubt anything drastic will happen." Blaine said before grabbing another grape from the Tupperware container that sat on the cup holder on his car.

"It's more than that. I don't want them to feel ashamed of me, I don't want them to think I'm stup-"

"Stop right there." Blaine's words cut Sam's words like a knife. "You are not stupid and don't you dare say that again, ever."

Sam felt that Blaine just said that because they where close friends but he couldn't help but accept the compliment. "The tests say otherwise, but thanks anyways."

"Oh please, a piece of paper can't say who's smart or who's not. You have a ton of qualities that that dumb sheet can't measure." Blaine replied while grabbing another grape.

Even though he wasn't one to make conversations revolve around him, Sam took advantage of the situation. "And what would those be?"

"Well for starters you're really creative. You also have an amazing body and a great sense of humor. You're caring and no matter what any piece of paper says, you're really clever. Stop me when you want." Sam could feel the smile that had formed on his face as he heard Blaine's compliment.

"You know, you're really cute when you get all defensive." Blaine noticed Sam giving him those puppy eyes he always did when he wanted to steal a kiss from someone.

"Hold it Sam, I know that look and I'm flattered but right now might not be the best moment. I mean, my breath probably stinks of grapes." Blaine said while Sam's smile turned devious.

"I like grapes so I don't mind." Sam said as he approached Blaine's lips, which locked with his in a matter of seconds. Although he hadn't really kissed any guys before Blaine, every time they did he always knew it felt right.

Even if it wasn't the first time they had shared a kiss, for Blaine it always felt like it was the first. While not sure if it was Sam's soft lips doing the magic, the whole moment reeked with perfection. "I forgot, add great kisser to the list."

"Hey, these are moments I live for. Don't ruin them by bringing me into the conversation. Less talking, more kissing." Sam said jokingly while Blaine chuckled before continuing.

I-oOo-I

**A/N: So unless I come up with something to follow up this story this is the beginning of the end (I do have another idea which in my head sounds amazing but I'm sure it will bomb once I write it but it's totally unrelated to this AU). I'll try to answer all the doubts and loose ends the previous story left and hopefully you all enjoy it. While I wanted this to be a Kylie Minogue tribute fic, I think I'll make it more like the Lady Gaga mini-tribute episode where they sang two or more songs by said artist but also sang songs from other artists as well. Also thanks to my awesome beta who helped me come up with the songs already and they actually fit amazingly well with the story. Finally, as you can judge from the cover, this story will revolve around Sam and Blaine as well as Rachel and my OC Marina Walker (who I imaged around the image of Candice Swanepole) who I introduced in the previous story and I'll try to make both sides interact with each other for a change, by the way even if it might seem unrelated having an image of her in wedding get-up has a purpose. Finally, the title I gave the story (apart from being an obvious Kylie reference) isn't only related to the Rachel side of the story, hope it becomes more evident on the further chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy the ride! **


End file.
